tolasfandomcom-20200213-history
Tiamat
Tiamat is one of the Ten Gods of Etan, taking domain over Greed, Vengeance and Dragonkind. She rules from the Eyrie, a plane she recently broke off from the Nine Hells. Her words are “Power demands respect”. Her day is the fifth of the week and is known as Tiasday. History Tiamat has long been depicted as one of the two draconic gods of the world, fighting with her brother Bahamut for all time, clashing with him as soon as the gods were victorious in the Dawn War. Recently however, Tiamat has shown to have been successful in driving off Bahamut from Tolas millennia ago, exiling him on the plane of Dragonmount which it is believed they once shared, which would explain her dwelling in a sub-plane within the Nine Hells. Following the Silence of the Gods Tiamat has established her own true plane named the Eyrie, a towering five peaked volcano surrounded by smoke and ash that roils with the mood of its queen. The Rise of Tiamat For more on this event, see here. Following the efforts of her cult on the mortal plane, an avatar of Tiamat has pierced the protective barriers around Tolas and has emerged in the Dragon Lands. When this entity arrived an effort by a combined alliance of factions to prevent the ritual from taking place was thwarted by the overwhelming power of the Dragon Queen. Whether this creature is Tiamat or some sort of entity that has taken on her appearance has mattered little to those in her path. The future is uncertain, but whatever happens, the Dragon Queen intends to claim Tolas as hers. Relationships Tiamat is believed to have many schemes running simultaneously all for some final goal which many have theorised what the outcome could be. Her efforts are focused on her own personal power, the diminishment of the power of Bahamut, whom she is in constant conflict with, and creating powerful individuals who she revels in watching being toppled. Her worshipers include lesser and greater dragonkin as well as those who have been scorned. She has become particularly popular among nobility who must struggle to gain power, especially amongst the ladies of various courts around the world. Her influence over the domain of Poison is often cited as the cause of many premature deaths. Some worship her simply because she takes an active role in the affairs of mortals and having such a being as a patron can be a great asset. Unlike her rival Bahamut, Tiamat does not yet promote open worship of herself; instead she appears to only hope those who meet as cults throughout Tolas. The obvious exception to this is in Okarthel where her influence is strongest in the world; however her temple is less a place of everyday worship and prayer and more a place for secret meetings to enact her will. For the common worshiper of Tiamat they would use a small strongbox marked with draconic runes offering the contents to her, if she is willing to grant your request and finds your offering worthy of it and her she will take it. This does not guarantee she will do anything, it could just mean that your scheme is either now a part of her own or won’t get in the way of any she has. Many believe Tiamat’s ultimate goal is an event known as Dragonfall, where she slays Bahamut (or more preferably, have him join her) and she banishes the other gods and claims control over the other planes and Tolas. With her arrival many had hoped that the Platinum Dragon would arrive to counter the Dragon Queen's efforts, though as yet Bahamut has not yet arrived to save those he supposedly watches over. Worshippers The dragonborn of Darazil are the most prominent worshippers of Tiamat with her primary temple being in Okarthel, with thousands of worshippers leaving trinkets as offerings to her. The people that tend to worship her in Okarthel are likely to be ambitious and wanting to get ahead in their particular field. In the early days of the city, when it was simply two warring camps that stalemated into truce and eventual peace, Tiamat’s forces were the more educated and magically inclined of the two and thus their calendar and methods of elemental manipulation became common throughout the city. Aspects In the worship of the Ten Gods of Etan, the concept of aspects is a common theme, with the gods often each given three different forms, with churches and orders forming around worshipping their god in just one of these aspects. These aspects align with the calendar of Etan with each day of the month being named for one of them. The three most common aspects of Tiamat that appear in the pantheon are; *Tiamat of the Covetous Consort - The first Tiasday of the month honours the simple and everyday greed that people experience in the world, that it is natural and a part of life. Tiamat is depicted here as an advisor wearing chains and holding a small offering chest out towards the viewer. *Tiamat of the Bargaining Dealer - The second Tiasday of the month honours the independent spirit of people to create their own destiny and take a proactive stance in shaping their lives, as well as merchants not involved with guilds. She is depicted here as an affluent merchant in the garb of the locality with a bag of coins in one hand and the other behind her back. *Tiamat of the Woman Scorn - The third and final Tiasday of the month honours the spirit of vengeance that Tiamat represents, this is her most violent and destructive form. She is depicted as either a sorceress striking down a foe or as a five headed dragon in rage bringing about as much destruction as possible. Scripture Tiamat's primary scripture is known as[[ For We are Mere Maggots| For We are Mere Maggots]], ''pamphlet found throughout the civilised world that lays down the primary tenets of Tiamat which each correspond to one of her five heads. Despite the best efforts of paladins of Bahamut, these pamphlets continue to be circulated. Recently the original copy of the pamphlet was discovered by a group of adventurers, which has brought in many pilgrims into Tiamat's Temple in Okarthel. The Eyrie ''For more information on this plane, see here. Her plane is known as the Eyrie which features five towering volcano peaks, each belching plumes of smoke into the bloodied sky that create great storms and scorching hot winds that burn flesh and singe skin. Between the peaks lies a great expanse known as the Maggot Pit, a writhing mass of souls of those that failed, displeased or were cursed by the whims of Tiamat. Exarchs For more on this topic, see here. As of yet there are no known exarchs associated with the god Tiamat.Category:Deity Category:Tiamat Category:Dragons Category:Dragonborn Category:Dragonspawn